This invention relates generally to a system for the protection of antennas and like devices from lightning and high energy electromagnetic pulses and more specifically to such a system that is more reliable and efficient than any system presently known.
There currently exists a number of different methods and means for controlling and directing the high voltage space discharge that comes from lightning. Similarly, an electromagnetic pulse generated as the result of a nuclear explosion which produces the same effect as lightning is controlled by these devices. Further, in the case of large antennas, there are circumstances under which electrostatic charge will become a factor in operation of equipment associated with the antenna and control of this energy is required.
One system currently available involves the utilization of a pair of metalic spheres located between a collector line and ground. These spheres are spaced at an optimum distance where after the buildup of a predesignated voltage, there will be a discharge across the gap to ground. The disadvantages of this system include the fact that the spheres rapidly become pitted at the point of discharge and must be replaced frequently. Similarly, it is difficult to set and maintain the gap between the spheres insuring complete and proper discharge for critical voltage buildups. In addition, in periods of foul weather, rain, snow and ice will effect the proper operation of these systems and could cause destruction of the system in the event of being struck by lightning.
The invention presented herein avoids all the disadvantages of the prior art and presents a new and more efficient system for protecting antennas and similar devices from bursts of high voltage.